


Never Underestimate the Queen

by TheKeeper_of_TheSmut



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Gun Violence, Older Man/Younger Woman, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 10:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut/pseuds/TheKeeper_of_TheSmut
Summary: Ostara is having trouble showing the mob bosses who's in charge now. Luckily her boyfriend Ed is a gentleman and always willing to help.





	Never Underestimate the Queen

The limousine pulled up in front of a grand French restaurant, owned by one of Edward’s business associates. The building was one of those modern glass and brick buildings illuminated by a warm yellow light from antique chandeliers. A typical style for most architecture in New Gotham, and like most things in New Gotham, it catered only to the elite. And only in Gotham could you find some of the most wanted criminals cozied up with politicians and millionaires.

Ed exited the limo and held his hand out to help his lovely girlfriend out of the car. Ostara Cobblepot had recently taken the underworld by storm, asserting herself as Queen and dismissing any unloyal pawns. While the mob was aware of the change in power, with Fish Mooney, Salvatore Maroni, and Carmine Falcone missing, but Ostara had yet to reopen Fish’s club and announce herself publicly.

Tonight that would change. Ostara exited the limo, adjusting the fur coat she wore over her silk chiffon black evening gown. With her bright blue eyes outlined in amethysts eye liner, lips a bright pink, and neck adorned with a diamond and obsidian necklace, she looked every part the Queen. Ed also grabbed her handbag from the limo and closed the door.

“Ready, my beautiful little bird?”

“Naturally.”

Ed smiled brightly, kissed her cheek, and offered her his arm and walked her inside.

“I have reservation for two. In the V.I.P room. Riddler.” The maitre d nodded and frantically scrambled from behind his podium to lead them to the private back room used for mob meetings.

As soon as the door opened all the chatter stopped. A few hushed whispers went around the room as Ed entered with Ostara and pulled out the chair at the head of the table.

“Hold up, who the hell do you think you are, Riddler? Letting her sit in the Don’s chair?”

Ostara fixed him with an icy stare. “I am Ostara Cobblepot, I killed Fish Mooney, and instigated a war between Don Falcone and Don Maroni. I earned this seat and I dare you to try and remove me.”

“Like I’m gonna let an umbrella girl boss me around. Fish commanded respect, your a girl playing dress u-”  _ BANG! _

The man slumped forward across the table. Ostara smirked and cocked the lever on the small revolver she kept in her handbag.

“Waiter, clean that up.” The attendant standing in the corner rushed to comply. Ed settled next to Ostara in a chair that was directly to the right of the large ornate chair that dominated the table.

“Edward, be a dear, and get that list you so kindly made for me.”

“Of course.”

“Gentleman, there are going to be some changes. First and foremost, anyone who shares that man’s,” she waved her hand with the gun at the corpse being removed, “opinion is going to answer to me personally. If we can’t work something out, then I’m afraid I’ll have to ask you to step down.”

“As you may have noticed some of your men have gone missing. I started out with the lowlifes and thugs for hire and worked my way up. Everyone in this room, and everyone on your payroll, works for me. Edward here has a list of family heads that have holdings in businesses I would very much like to be more involved in. He also has a list of those he deems useless to my endeavours. He will be conducting the rest of this meeting.”

Ostara sat down, clicked the safety of her gun on, and gestured to Edward to take over. Ed nodded and launched into his speech, passing out folders and papers. Ostara watched as several men shouted angrily at his evaluation of their worth. She cocked her gun again, making sure the sound was audible.

“Waiter, a glass of your finest red wine please. I’ll need it.”

Ed continued to speak, detailing how businesses would benefit from their cooperation with her. Ostara took in the faces of the men around her, most seemed to be listening and considering their options, a few were already nodding their assent, easily swayed by the prospect of more money and power. A few were frowning, arms crossed and obviously displeased. Taking a delicate sip of her wine Ostara decided there were far too many men in this room.

Under the steady stream of Ed's voice, tone professional and stern, she heard faint whispers.

“What kind of supposed Queen is bought by Ed Nygma?”

“Bought?”

“How else do you think that weirdo got her to show up with him. Nygma always comes alone. Never had a plus one to anything. And certainly no one who looks like that.”

The man three seats to her left shared a soft laugh with his friend sitting to his left. Another man, the one on the right, and two seats from Ostara leaned in subtly.

“Yeah, not a bad body on her. Nose is a little too big and the limp is a shame, but nobody said you gotta look ‘em the face while you're on that ass.”

“Heh, watch, I'll have this ‘Queen’ on her knees for me.”

There was a click of the gun safety going off, the hammer cocked and,  _ BANG. _

“ _ ARGH!  _ FUCK! HO-AH! WHAT THE FUCK!? SHE SHOT...Mmmf,” the man three chairs down fell, holding his thigh.

“You're lucky I couldn't hit what I was aiming for from this angle. Waiter! I think we’ll order now. While we eat Mr. Moore can get patched up and we can continue our meeting. Ed, be a darling and order for me. I'm going to the balcony for a smoke.”

She took her wine glass and handbag and left the room with a flourish. Ed watched her go, knowing she only smoked when she was angry. He ordered for himself and Ostara and promptly followed her out.

“What's the matter, my dear sweet songbird?”

“Nothing, except the men who work for me think I'm some lady escort you paid to have for the evening. As if you picked me up on the street corner. If they think for one moment I'll tolerate being called a whore then they have a very rude awakening coming.” 

Edward felt his blood heat, fists curling in anger at his side. He strode up next to the raven haired woman and plucked the cigarette from her lips. Ed took a long drag and handed it back to her.

“Who said that? I'll string them up by their balls.” Ostara laughed and leaned against Ed. He immediately adjusted his stance to take her weight and wrapped an arm around her waist.

“I can handle it. Don't trouble yourself over me. But I am replacing some of those testosterone apes with women. I want conniving, underhanded, cold hard bitches. We need more of that. As long as that underhanded backstabbing isn't pointed at me.”

This time Ed laughed, taking the cigarette back and breathing in the last puff of smoke. He put the butt in one of the ornate crystal ashtrays strewn about the balcony.

“I think you'll find several of those apes have mistresses who would love nothing more to usurp them. And they'll owe that to you. I'll do some digging and select the best candidates. Any idea how many bodies?”

“Depends on how many more call me a whore.” Ed hummed and turned Ostara in his arms to face him.

“They're just jealous I have the most beautiful woman in Gotham on my arm. And I know what they say about me. If it soothes their egos to believe I had to pay to have a gorgeous woman on my arm while they struggle for a date, then fine. But I'm not going to let them talk to or about you like you're anything other than a Queen.” 

Ed led Ostara back inside, arm still wrapped tightly around her waist. Once back in the room Edward seated himself at the head of the table and tugged Ostara down onto his lap.

“Next person who makes a derogatory comment about the Queen will have to deal with me.”

“And why should you be the only one allowed to drape the so called queen across your lap?”

  
"Does that mean I can bring my whore and have her sit on my lap like a pretty little good luck charm in a casino?"

This time the gunshot comes from Ed. He lowers his handgun and watches the man's body slump to the side and out of the chair. Ostara smiles and nuzzle a kiss into his neck.

“What a gentleman, defending my honor.” Her blue eyes are like ice as she turns to the rest of the room.   
  
"Anyone else have an issue with me being here? No? Good, next person to call me a whore or anything of that nature is getting an umbrella up their ass and my foot down their throat. You'll be lucky to leave with your balls around your neck."

The men subtly shift in their seats, hoping to protect their manhood. Ostara laughs and the sound is sharp and sends chills through the mobsters in the room. Ed also shivers, but for entirely different  reasons and pours himself a glass of wine. Ostara's laugh fades to a few giggles as she kisses his temple.

  
"Sorry dear, you were saying?" She asks with in a soft and sweet tone.

“Right, about those gun shipments,” the rest of the meeting goes smoothly and Ostara enjoys her wine and fine French cuisine.

On their way back to the manor Ostara crawls into Ed's lap in the back of the limo and presses a kiss to his lips. Edward sighs, eyes fluttering closed in bliss.

“Edward, I think the most beautiful woman in Gotham would like to be somewhere else than in your arms.”

“And where is that, my dear?”

Ostara smirks, leaning upwards to nibble on his ear, drawing a low groan from him.

“In your bed,” she purrs, voice sultry and soft.

“Oh, my sweet bird, that is a marvelous idea.”

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ostara's evening Dress.


End file.
